Undeniable Love
by MentalityWriter13
Summary: This is a collection of Westallen one shots. Some are funny, some are sad, some are dramatic, and some are just fluff! Every once in a while I will write a chapter about another ship though!
1. Come back

Chapter 1: Come back...

 **A/N Hey guys! This is MentalityWriter13! A little about me… I am 14 years old and I am a freshman in highschool. I do take all advanced classes, so please don't be too mad if I can't keep up with a normal uploading schedule. I also play club volleyball which consumes many of my weeknights and weekends. I actually had written fanfiction in the past for the Divergent fandom but I wouldn't recommend reading it because I lost all motivation to continue writing and gave up on the story. Anyways if you couldn't tell by the title and description, this will be one shots of Westallen. Some will be fluff, some dramatic, and some might be AUs and others will be based on the episodes. I am also open to writing about some canon (or previously canon) ships every once in a while like Cynthia+Cisco, Julian+Caitlin, Caitlin+Ronnie, Wally+Jessie. But, I am totally up for writing about some crackships as well! Maybe Kara+Barry, Oliver+Barry, Iris+Caitlin, Barry+Julian (I am sorry but I cannot and will not do Snowbarry). That being said, the majority of this will be Westallen one shots, and maybe some 2-4 part stories. Anyways… on to the first one shot!**

 _Background information: This takes place about 6 months after Barry entered the Speedforce prison in 3x23. When Team Flash pulled Barry out, not all went as planned. When he was projected out of the Speedforce, the team found Barry in a coma, similar to the one he was in after being struck lightning._

Iris ran through the twisted hallways of Star Labs. Tears streamed down her face, but she refused to spare a single second to wipe them away. It had been 6 months since her fiance and the love of her life had disappeared. Not a day went by that Iris didn't think of him and for the first 3 months of his absence she cried herself to sleep every night. Lying alone in the bed, staring at a picture of her and Barry. She had truly given up all hope that Barry would return to her, but just ten minutes ago Iris had received an urgent text message from Cisco telling her to get to Star Labs as fast as possible. Barry was home.

"Where is he?" Iris choked out through her tears. "I need to see him Cisco."

"Iris…" Cisco started, "Barry isn't exactly the way you remember him. A moment of silence and the confused look strewn across Iris's prompted him to continue. "Barry is in a coma, and we don't know why or how to help him."

Iris was about to speak again when Caitlin walked into the room. "His vitals are normal. His heart rate is fast, but that is obviously not unusual. It seems like he is perfectly fine, so I have no idea why he won't wake up…" Caitlin noticed Iris, who looked as if she was moments away from completely breaking down. She moved towards the sobbing Iris and put one hand sympathetically on her shoulder. "We will figure this out Iris." She promised, "Would you like to see him? I am not sure but there is a chance that even in his comatose state, Barry might be able to feel your touch or hear your words." Iris just nodded her head, knowing that her words would be not be understandable.

Caitlin led Iris to the bed where Barry was laying and pulled a chair up for her to sit on. Then she left, letting Iris have her moment with her fiance. The second that Caitlin closed the door Iris broke down. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground in tears. It felt as if her stomach was in her chest, or somebody had just punched her directly in the lungs. She somehow managed to calm herself enough so that she could pull her weak body up into the chair.

She took Barry's limp hand in her own and grasped it firmly. "Please come back to be Barry. Please" She whimpered. Her voice was soft and her words were slurred and barely audible, but it was all that she could muster up at this point. Flashbacks flooded her memories as she rested her head on the bed. Iris felt the same fear as she did those terrible 9 months after the particle accelerator explosion. The beeping of the heart monitor reminded her of the days when the same monitors would suddenly go flat and the feeling that someone ripped her heart out. She remembered feeling her dad's calloused hands against her arms as she struggled to get away, screaming at the doctors to do something. There was no worse feeling in the world than the fear that came with having the most important person in your life constantly being torn away from you.

"Barry, I need you to come back. I-I can't do this again. I can't go through what I went through those terrifying 9 months, never knowing if you were ok, never knowing if you would survive another day, never knowing if you would ever wake up. Central City is relying on the Flash, but Barry Allen, you are the reason for my existence. We were put on this earth as soul mates and I regret every day that went by were I didn't get to tell you how much I loved you or I didn't get to kiss you. Everyday that I didn't wake up next to you was a day wasted. I have known you for over two decades and I can't image going another day without you by my side. I-I am ready Barry. I w-want to be Iris West-Allen."

With that Iris laid her head gently on Barry's chest and listened to the comforting sound of his healthy, beating heart. "I love you" She whispered quietly, tears dripping off her face and onto the shirt he was wearing. "I will always love you."

 **A/N: Well that's all! I really hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! In the future I might do a continuation of this chapter where Barry wakes up, but for now this is all. I have so many ideas and I can't wait to keep posting!**


	2. The Big Reveal

Chapter 2: The Big Reveal

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for clicking on this story again! I just got off of school for winter break so I will hopefully be writing some more stories for you guys. I have so many ideas that I am excited to write! Anyways, enjoy this next chapter…**

 _Background information: It is about 5 months after Barry and Iris's wedding. Iris realizes that she is late and goes to Caitlin to see if she is pregnant like she suspects. When Caitlin reveals that she is pregnant, Iris has to figure out how to tell Barry._

Iris walked slowly into their empty apartment. Part of her hoped that Barry would already be home, but she was more relieved that he was still at the CCPD. She had just gotten home from Star Labs, where Caitlin had confirmed her suspicions… she was pregnant. The idea delighted and terrified her. Even as a child, Iris knew that she was going to be a mom. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that she wanted a child when she grew up. Barry and her had even discussed many times. They both agreed that one day they wanted to raise a child together, but that didn't mean that she was ready.

Iris had asked Caitlin if she knew anything about how the pregnancy would go. She had some many questions, yet Caitlin couldn't even answer one. She was frustrated but she understood that this was as new to her as it was to Iris, she just had to many unanswered questions. Would the baby be a meta or a speedster? Will the pregnancy last the typical 9 months? The idea that she was going into this pregnancy blind and unaware. The idea of pregnancy is scary to the average women, but the fact that she had no idea what was going to happen just made the situation 10 times scarier.

Iris decided that she needed to tell Barry and fast. She didn't know if she could continue much longer without the support of her husband, but how was she going to tell him?

After a half of an hour of brainstorming and a quick trip to the store, Iris was ready to reveal the big news to Barry. She headed to the CCPD, heart pounding and butterflies in her stomach. In her hand she held a small gift bag that carried her pregnancy reveal.

Iris entered the CCPD and headed straight to Barry's lab. She waited a moment outside to gather herself and prepare for what she was about to do. Iris took a deep breath and walked into his lab, where Barry was hard at work, as usual.

"Hey honey." Barry said as he looked up at Iris. He got up from his desk and walked over to her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before looking at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Barry knew Iris better than he knew anybody else, he could read her like a book, and he saw the nervousness behind her eyes. He took her hand and saw the gift bag that her fingers were gripping tightly. "What's that bag for?"

Iris took another deep breath and smiled at her husband. She looked into his gorgeous green eyes and suddenly didn't feel so nervous. Every time she looked into Barry's eyes she was constantly met with a look of indefinite and undeniable love that reminded her of why she fell in love with this man in the first place.

Barry raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response from Iris. Iris snapped out of her daze and handed him the present.

"It's a new mug. I have been meaning to get you once ever since your favorite red one shattered." Iris said hastily, the sense of uneasiness returning.

Barry smiled and pulled the tissues paper out of the bag and then proceeded to take out the mug that was encased in a styrofoam box. He carefully pulled out the new red mug. He smiled and hugged his gorgeous wife, thanking her for the thoughtful present.

"It says something on it…" Iris mumbled quietly, twiddling her her thumbs. Barry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion? What part of gifting a simple mug made Iris so tense?

He turned the mug around and saw the bold, white font on the front. It read "World's Best Dad" with his Flash symbol painted inside the 'o' in 'world'. Even after reading and rereading the words, it still took Barry a few moments to recognize what was happened.

Barry slowly turned to Iris who had an anxious smile on her face. "Are-are you…" Barry started. Iris cut him off with a nod. She raised her arms up and shrugged as if to say 'surprise!'

Barry took a large step towards his wife so that he was right in front of her. She looked up at him and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

He saw the absolute fear in her dazzling brown eyes and it broke his heart. Barry caressed his wife's cheek softly and kissed her. Her hand moved to rest on the side of his face. When they broke the passionate kiss they leaned their heads against each other and a small tear ran down Iris's face.

"Iris I want you to know that I will do everything I can to protect you and our baby. I will support you through his pregnancy." He promised.

With a few tears streaming down her face Iris responds, "I-I know Barry, and I love you, but I'm scared. Neither of us knows what's going to happen and that terrifies me Barry."

"I know you are scared but we are going to do this, together. We are going to have to figure to all out along the way, but I will be by your side every step of the way. I love you more than words can describe, Iris West-Allen, and I am not going to let anything happen to you or our little baby girl or boy." Barry said with love and total confidence.

Iris smiled at her amazing husband and brought his hand to her face and wiped the tears away. He gently placed his hand over Iris's stomach and they both smiled at each other. Happiness gleamed in their eyes and they both treasured this sacred moment with each other. A moment of complete faith in one another.

Barry took Iris's hand and they walked out of his office together. They walked back to Star Labs joyful and the entire time they planned how they were going to reveal the big news to Joe, Wally, and the rest of Team Flash. Neither of them had the slightest idea what lay ahead for them, but they weren't worried even a bit. Because they knew that whatever they faced, they would face it together.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave a review on what you think and if you have any ideas you can send those through the reviews or you can message me! I would love to know what you guys think so far. Anyways, watch for an update because the next chapter will be a Christmas themed one shot featuring Barry and Iris and Cisco and Cynthia.**


	3. An Unexpected Gift

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Gift

 **A/N: Hey guys! As promised in the last chapter, this will be a one shot featuring a double date with Cisco and Gypsy and Westallen! Thank you to whoever left that sweet comment on my last chapter! It's honestly why I wrote this chapter today even though I'm really busy preparing for Christmas. So enjoy!**

 _Background information: Gypsy comes to Earth-1 to visit Cisco for Christmas. Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Cynthia are going on a double date to the karaoke._

Barry and Iris were sitting at their booth in the karaoke bar, waiting for Cisco and Cynthia to show up for their double date. Iris chose the location, wanting to try and convince Barry to sing at some point of the night. She loved his voice and all day she bugged him about singing a Christmas song, since it was December 23rd. He kept telling her that there was no way he would sing, but she knew that if she continued to insist on it, he would eventually cave.

"I wonder where Cisco and Gypsy are…" Iris starts. Barry gives her a look and Iris rolls her eyes. Cisco was late to everything, mostly because of his "luscious locks".

After almost an hour of Barry and Iris laughing at the karaoke singers and enjoying their date, Gypsy and Cisco finally showed up.

"Hey Cisco, over here!" Barry yelled and waved them over.

"Sorry we are so late. I didn't actually get here until about 30 minutes ago. Had to deal with a breecher on Earth-6." Gypsy apologized. Her and Cisco slid into the other side of the booth and began to make small talk.

"So… Barry, will you finally sing for me?" Iris says, refusing to let the topic go. Barry shot her a look of fake aggravation, but she knew that he secretly wanted to sing. Even if he didn't know it yet.

"Barry, you can sing?" Gypsy said, confused. Barry nodded, defeated. He knew that if Gypsy sided with Iris, there was no way that he would be able to get out of it. Well, if he's going down, he's going to drag Cisco down with him.

"I'm not the only one here who can sing…" He said staring down Cisco. Iris and Gypsy's heads quickly turned to Cisco, who was trying to come up with something to say. "Oh yeah Mr. Ramon, there is much about my encounter with the Music Meister that you haven't heard about yet." Barry said with a wink.

Iris laughed at the thought and Gypsy just sat in further confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well last year my friend Kara, or Supergirl, had an encounter with a villain named the Music Meister. He sent us into this dream sequence where we didn't have our powers and if we died there we died in real life. But, the whole thing was like a musical, and Cisco made his debut, and I must say Cisco, you have quite the voice." Barry explained. He looked over at Cisco who was just sitting with his head in his hand, slowly shaking his head.

Gypsy was laughing at the idea and put her hand on Cisco's shoulder. "Yeah babe, you should go up there with Barry." She could barely get the words out through the laughter. Cisco lifted his head and glared at her. This just made Gypsy laugh even harder. "Pppllleeeeaaassseeee" she asked, really wanting to see her boyfriend sing at this point.

"Come on Barry!" Iris begged "I've already heard you sing, what do you have to lose? Besides, didn't you sing here with Caitlin?" Barry's eyes widened at the thought of that.

"Oh god" He said shaking his head "I totally forgot about that." Iris laughed and continued to beg him, while Gypsy worked on Cisco.

Gypsy leaned in and whispered something in Cisco's ear. "Go up and sing or next time I come to visit I'll bring my dad with me…" Cisco's eyes widened and immediately jumped out of his seat.

"Come on Barry! We are singing!" He said frantically, pulling Barry out of his seat in the booth. Barry raised and eyebrow, but complied, it was his fault that Cisco was dragged into this in the first place. He decided to be a good friend and not make him sing karaoke by himself.

"What did you say to him?" Iris asked Gypsy once the boys were out of eyeshot. Gypsy snickered and was about to answer when she was cut off.

"Um.. Hi my name is Barry Allen and this is-" Barry started but was caught off by a group of people who started cheering.

"Yo it's thats dude from last year! The one that came up with the drunk girl. Still one of the best voices I've heard in this place." One of the guys from the group says.

"Well-um, thanks. Anyways, this is my friend Cisco Ramon and um our girls forced us to come up here… so this one is for them." Barry smiled as the crowd cheered and walked over to Cisco and waited for the music to start.

Bold- Barry Italizated- Cisco Underlined- Both*

 **Have yourself a merry little Christmas**

 **Let your heart be light**

 **From now on your troubles will be out of sight**

Iris and Gypsy exchanged glances and laughed at the song choice that the boys made.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Make the Yuletide gay_

 _From now on your troubles will be miles away_

Gypsy sat, absolutely stunned at her boyfriend. How has she dated this man for nearly 8 months and not know about this hidden talent of his. She smiled at Cisco and rested her chin on her hand and continued to watch him perform.

 **Here we are as in olden days**

 **Happy golden days of yore**

 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_

 _Gather near to us once more_

Iris smiled brightly at her amazing fiancé. It was rare that he sang, but when he did it absolutely blew her away. Growing up, she never knew about his secret talent and she was so happy that he finally revealed this side of himself to her. She was definitely going to exploit this more often.

Through the years we all will be together

If the fates allow

 **Hang a shining star upon the highest place**

So have yourself a merry little Christmas

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

So have yourself a merry little Christmas

Iris and Gypsy stood up and clapped and cheered louder than anybody else in the bar. They were so proud and they met their boys at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the stage.

Iris took Barry's hand and pulled him in for a hug. "Everytime I hear you sing it reminds me of the night we got engaged." She said with a huge smile on her face.

Barry smiled brightly, as he always did when he was around his gorgeous fiancé. The sense of pride in her eyes made his heart swell. He pecked her on the lips and wrapped his arms around Iris to give her a hug.

Cynthia met Cisco was a wide grin on her face that she tried covering up with a smirk. They both knew that she was impressive with his performance, but the both also knew that Cynthia would never admit that she enjoyed the gesture in the form of song.

"You are such a dork." She said playfully while laughing. She slapped his chest before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah…" Cisco admitted once they pulled away "But you love me anyways."

"That I do." She responded. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her hand with his free hand.

"Let's go home." Cisco suggested and Cynthia nodded. They waved bye to Barry and Iris and began the walk home.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Christmas themed story! I was actually supposed to post this 2 days ago and write another one to go up on Christmas Day but there were a few minor complications. Basically I watched the movie Something Like Summer and the ending really fucked me up and it was like the 2nd time in my 14 years of living that I have cried over a movie. Anyways I was really pissed because of the ending and basically started writing and the next day when I reread it all the story took like a sudden really dark route. So, I had to delete like 500 words worth of writing and rewrite it, highly recommend Something Like Summer, it was so good and I just found out there is a book series so I'm definitely going to be reading that. Anyways, hope you liked it and leave a comment below please! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!**


End file.
